


A Halloween Date *Leopika*

by JudeMathis



Series: Wattpad requests [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Halloween, M/M, One-Shot, request, wattpad request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	

**Kurapika's pov**

I let out a small breath as I finished getting ready for the date that I was going on tonight. Leorio had asked me out to the amusement park that was famous for their Halloween attractions. I was looking forward to going with Leorio, but I felt nervous at the same time since this was only our second date. I wanted to go though since Leorio was the only person who I wanted to go on dates with. Checking the time, I noticed that Leorio was going to be here in about ten minutes so I made my way downstairs to wait for him. I sat on my couch watching some TV to pass the time until my date showed up for the night. 

I soon heard the familiar knock on the door as I smiled lightly getting up to answer the door. I opened the wooden door seeing Leorio standing there dressed in one of his comfortable clothes that he owns. I smiled once again as he asked 

"Ready to go Kurapika?" 

i nodded grabbing my jacket 

"I am Leorio, lets go."

I locked my house up before walking over to the car climbing inside after the door had been held open for me. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun though since I would be spending time with Leorio and Halloween was my favorite time of year. 

We soon arrived at the amusement park that was lit up from all the lights from the rides and decorations that had been set up. I climbed out of the car as I wrapped my arms around Leorio's before he entered the park after getting the tickets. Leorio looked down at me as he gave a gentle smile 

"What would you like to do first? I know that we won't get bored here that easily." 

I chuckled, but smiled as I knew that Leorio was right since it was going to be difficult to get bored in this place 

"Hmm... how about the haunted house first? I want to see what it's like this year." 

He nodded and ruffled my hair gently for a moment 

"All right, haunted house it will be." 

I giggled at his enthusiasm which was one of the many things that I liked about him. It was hard to get bored around Leorio though since he always did his hardest to make sure that his friends had a lot of fun. I always loved spending time with him though and I was hoping that we would be able to spend more time together like this. We soon reached the haunted house which lucky enough didn't have a very long line. I rested my head against Leorio's shoulder with a smile enjoying his scent and warmth. He did ask about my day and making sure that I was healthy because of his doctor side. It was a way of him showing that he did care even though he does show that caring side of his in many different ways. 

We were soon up at the door to the haunted house waiting our turn to go inside to see what scary things were waiting for us. Haunted houses were always my favorite as I enjoyed going through them. The thrill that I get from haunted houses is one thing that I'm never going to get tired of that easily. 

Leorio and I soon made our way into the haunted house to go through the many rooms that had been set up for visitors. I gave Leorio a smile who already had somewhat of a tight hold on my arm already. I knew that he wasn't going to let go of my arm that easily either, not that I minded. I liked it when Leorio go clingy since it showed how close we were to each other. I giggled when he got scared at the random jump scares along the path that we had to follow. It was a lot of fun though as he was getting scared by the scares, but he was also trying to keep me safe. He has always been protective of me since day one which was another thing that I loved about him. I knew that he was the one who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. 

After the haunted house, Leorio and I went on a few different rides before playing some games and eating our favorite fair treats together. The ferris wheel was going to be our last ride of the night since Leorio wanted to get on it with me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders holding me close as we made our way to the ferris wheel. Leorio was probably aiming to end this date with a little romance. He always tried so hard to please me, but he really didn't have to do much. Everything that Leorio did always made me happy especially when he was trying so hard. 

We were soon on the ferris wheel sitting on one of the gondolas by ourselves. I was leaning against his chest while Leorio had his arm wrapped around my side holding me close. I snuggled into his chest as the gondola started to move taking us up into the night sky. I moved my head a bit to look at the passing scenery that was below us with all of the glowing lights. It was a pretty sight though being one that I didn't get to see all of the time though. I felt happy since I was able to share this view with Leorio. The gondola soon stopped at the top giving us an amazing view as another smile graced my lips. Leorio pulled me closer with his arms resting around my waist causing me to look up at him before I felt his lips rest against mine. I smiled lightly once again as I did kiss him back while my chest was filled with happiness and love. The kiss lasted for a few minutes as the gondola stayed still before it soon started to move to bring us back to earth. 

The date soon came to an end as we left the amusement park to head back to my house. Tonight was a lot of fun and it gave me more time to spend with Leorio. I hoped that I could get him to stay the night since I wanted to spend more time with him. We soon got to my house as Leorio pulled his car in the driveway so I could get out. We both climbed out of the car heading to the front door before turning to look at him 

"Do you want to stay the night?" 

I waited to see what Leorio was going to say as a smiled appeared across his lips 

"Sure Kurapkia, I'd love to." 

I smiled before we both went inside for the night to spend more time together. I wonder how Leorio's sleeping face will look like in the morning though. 

 


End file.
